Mare Do Well
:"Wow! Looks like this pony can teach the changelings a few tricks." :—Twilight Sparkle, talking about Mare Do Well Mare Do Well is a masked mare and a former "hero identity" employed by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Development Mare Do Well was originally a one-time character in the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show. User:Otherside86 made use of this character by giving her a role in his Fandom. Appearence Mare Do Well's appearance is that of an alicorn pony dressed in a completely purple bodysuit, along with a mask, hat, and cape. Her cape conceals her wings, and her hat conceals her horn. When she out, she changes her appearance when she goes out. When she removes her mask, her face would be offscreen or in silhouette. Background The First Mare Do Well :Main article: The Mysterious Mare Do Well When Rainbow Dash started bragging about her heroic deeds around Ponyville, the other main five are talking about her not being modest at all. So Rarity made four identical costumes, and they were worn by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, and became the Mysterious Mare Do Well. A mask-wearing mare who became the folk hero and made Rainbow Dash jealous for stealing her thunder. When she found out about the truth, her friends revealed it to be their way to teach her grace and humility. The New Mare Do Well One night, the Mane 6 and the Stallion Trio was about to stop a gang operation, until, surprisingly, the Mysterious Mare Do Well appeared. She single hoofedly fought off against Enmity goons. When it was over, she leaves from the scene before the ponies would question her farther. They all went to Carousel Boutique, only to find that the Mare Do Well costumes were gone. Somepony took them, and took on the name "Mare Do Well". Sir Sheath states that according to intel, the Enmity crime rate has been low recently. Interrogations confirm that their operation failing on account of a masked pony, which now they know to be their "Mystery Mare". But they all knew that Mare Do Well was going over her head messing with Enmity crime like she's doing. They try to convince her to take it easy with the Enmity Organization, as she doesn't know them as well as they do, but she wouldn't listen. Then she got caught in a trap setup by the gang she threw down. The trap was nearly impossible for Mare Do Well to get out of, until the 9 ponies arrived to help her out. After that, Mare Do Well learned not to go overboard with her heroics from now on, and accepts the pony gang as her friends, and trusts them enough to show them true identity. To this very day, Mare Do Well's true identity is not revealed to anyone else. Personality Mare Do Well almost takes things far less serious, finding her battle with her enemies amusing and enjoys messing with them. She used to go overboard with her heroic actions, but thanks to her new friends, she decided to take it easy. She is provided as a good aid to the pony gang, the Steed Knights of the Chess Table, and Princess Celestia when she feels like it. She finds her identity very concerning to keep secret. She is extremely careful and takes extra precautions to make sure she's hidden. Even has a disguise on her in case she needs it. Powers and abilities Mare Do Well is an expert in comfort and magic. In battle, she would use her fighting skills, deceptional detective abilities, and magical spells to fight crime. Her spells include teleporting, shoot magical beams, and creating shields. Despite being an excellent fighter, she is a pure mistress of disguise. She can change her appearance when she goes out. She has loads of disguises: dresses, masks, makeup, wigs, hair dye, false eyelashes, contact lenses, fake cutie marks...the works. She's even an excellent actress, and use a simple invisibility spell on her horn and wings. She can change change her aura color. She is very clever and is prepared for anything. So removing her mask is not an option. Quotes :"Everypony wants to be a superhero." :— Super Steeds Other versions Mare Do Well is very friendly, and seems to have an attraction to Sir Sheath, seeing the two have some much in common. Equestria Girls In My Noble Steeds: Equestria Boys, Mare Do Well is a masked vigilante from the city. Category:Canon Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Mare Category:Brony Category:G4 Character